Eol (Planet)
Eol is a planet that is home to the Tetlan Eolaa people as well as few fauna species. Its sister planet is Ixal. Name Eol is the word given to the planet by the resident Eolen. The word it is derived from is the Ixeotol word 'eocatliz', which is the concept of open skies and wind. The name has changed, though, as it started as the full word, though shortened over time. It went from Eocatliz, to Eocat, to Eolia, before settling as Eol. The reference remains the same, however, as the name tells of the planet's wide open skies and warm air currents. Physical Characteristics Eol has a small variety of environments and landscapes. It is spherical but not without its imperfections, as it has large mountain ranges and deep canyons, especially on the brighter half of the planet. None of these landmarks are officially named, however. The planet has a very slight tilt favouring the southern hemisphere, and does not rotate as an ordinary planet would. This has led to two distinct halves of the planet with drastically different climates Environment The Solar hemisphere is entirely landlocked and primarily consists of plains and plateaus, and cliff faces especially are dotted with pits and holes from various species of the planet. Due to its alignment to the sun, it is constantly daytime, and the blistering heat makes the area hostile to non-Eolen life. The heat is dry, unlike Ixal, and saps water from the surface with ease. The majority of water on this side of the world is located underground or in the extremely rare cool springs towards the edges of the hemisphere. The Insolar hemisphere, however, has few mountain ranges and canyons, as well as the ocean of the planet. Towards the northern pole of the planet is the coldest region of Eol, which has its own glacial region. The chill of this hemisphere is habitable to non-Eolen life, though the terrain can be difficult to navigate without proper tools to traverse it. Since it is oriented away from the sun, this half of the planet is consistently dark naturally. Between the two is a Temperate belt, though the climate can be rather inconsistent and depends on the current weather patterns for the era. It is always assured to be mild compared to the hemispheres, however. Fauna Because Eol is divided into two radically different climates with only a small temperate zone, the fauna have adapted to their environments. There are several species with different variations, and some can even 'switch' which hemisphere they're adapted to. Unlike Ixal, there are no megafauna, though domesticated versions of some exist. * Tetlan Eolaa - The civilised people of Eol. * Tex'chi Eolaa - A small opportunistic, scavenger ( Temperate variations recorded ) * Ceh'chi Eolaa - A large, aggressive, carnivorous hunter ( Domestic and Insolar variation recorded ) * Tona'chi Eolaa - A large opportunistic scavenger ( Domestic and Solar variations recorded ) *Cetl'coyo Eolaa - A sauropod that can vary in size and diet ( Solar and Insolar variations recorded ) *Xalli'coyo Eolaa - A theropod that can vary in size and diet ( Solar and Insolar variations recorded ) *Moch'nex Eolaa - A companion/work animal that can vary in size ( Multiple variations recorded ) Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Eol